


Void

by Characterless



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, M/M, Nothing much happens, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterless/pseuds/Characterless
Summary: After the fall Will wakes up and cannot find Hannibal, he thinks about his feelings and what happened between them.My Happy mine 23rd Birthday to you.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta:  
> [SelKar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SelKar/pseuds/SelKar)

It is, as it has always been, a deep feeling of wrongness that wakes him. 

 

He feels it, the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins finally starting to slow down.  He's finally at peace, despite the burning in his cheek and the dull throbbing near his shoulder.  He is finally calm, for however long it took him to truly surrender. 

 

He takes the hand slick with blood, and fits his arms around the only person who ever wholly understood what happens in his tortured mind. He presses his cheek to his chest and listens for the heartbeat-  quiet, quick, thump-thump of the moving heart. Calmness overtakes him, as does another emotion. Burning like bile at the back of the throat. Squashing his insides with emotion so strong it can only be love. 

 

And he marvels for a bit, that he can and does feel it. For it has been long since he properly felt anything other than rage and despair. 

 

It truly was beautiful, their synchronised movements, the eye contact that conveyed so much more than spoken words ever could. Oh, how blind he must have been to think anyone, but his surrogate family could give him this freedom, could strip him of his feelings, of his passion for Hannibal. 

 

What a fool he had been, trying to forget. 

 

And now it is finally over. They can be together. He threw them off the cliff because he truly believed, in that moment, that nothing could ever feel more beautiful, be more beautiful, than holding each other in the shine of full moon, with the blood of the dragon on their hands. 

 

It is, as it always has been, a nightmare that wakes him from his slumber. He is exhausted and wet. With sand between his fingers, and cold so harsh it's stealing his breath away. Making his teeth chatter in the darkness.  

 

He makes a high keening noise and looks around trying to spot him. He is, however, nowhere to be found. 

 

His Hannibal is not there. 

 

Frantically he stands up, blood relocating so quickly his head swims for a bit, not allowing him to move. When he does finally open his eyes, he quickly searches the beach the tide brought him to? 

 There is no one. He shouts in anguish, not really caring who hears him, and instantly regrets his decision to take both of their lives. 

 

He screams and begs heaven for the chance to see his beloved, and he cries, wet and miserable. Fat and ugly tears of anguish rolling down his cheeks, stinging his wound even more than salt water. 

 

He is alone. Truly left mad to the world. 

Would he abandon him? After everything, after all the times when he wanted so desperately to hold Will?  

 

Will knew that Hannibal wanted him. They were the same person after all. Creation of their circumstances. Different and yet the same.  

 

Could he though? Will threw them off the cliff, maybe that was the last straw. Maybe there would be nothing to salvage their relationship. Maybe Will stepped too far this time.  Maybe he's not coming back. Maybe Will will never see Hannibal again. Maybe-

 

"Will?" The words come as if from the great distance.  

 

Swinging around  he finds him there, weak and soaking wet with Chiyoh supporting his weight, looking grim. Hannibal, however, looks at him as if it was the first time they ever saw each other.   

 

"Hannibal" Will whispers.  

 

Flinging himself against Hannibal, he faintly sees Chiyoh preparing for an attack that never comes. 

"Oh, god... I thought I lost you" Will murmurs into his hair.  

 

Hannibal's hand slowly, softly envelopes Will. He stares at Will in wonder.   

His hands crawl up from Will's waist to his face, softly cupping his cheeks and his thumb draws over the still bleeding wound on Will's cheek.  

 

"We shall attend to your wounds, I think. Then we will discuss your recklessness, dear Will"  

 

Hannibal moves and kisses the other's uninjured cheek softly. The lips leaving a burning brand on Will's skin.  

 

Chiyoh, who has been keeping a distance until now, coughs, drawing their attention.  

"It may be best to leave this area" she says slightly embarrassed by their show of affection. 

"Yes, thank you, Chiyoh" Hannibal murmurs. He turns to Will once more, extending his hand "Shall we?" He says, hopefully.  

 

Will looks at his hand and thinks of his previous life. Of his loneliness and the never-ending bloodlust that always lurked around the corner. The life that never allowed him what he truly wanted to do.  

It takes him less than a moment, but in the end he takes Hannibal's hand, with hope for a new beginning.  

 

 


End file.
